1. Field
The present technology relates to a thin film transistor (TFT) and an organic light-emitting device display including the same, and more particularly, to a TFT including source/drain electrodes having a uniform etching profile and an organic light-emitting display including the TFT.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Thin film transistors (TFTs) are a particular kind of field effect transistors manufactured by forming a semiconductor thin film on an insulating support substrate. A TFT typically includes a gate, a drain, and a source. TFTs are generally used in sensors, memory devices, and optical devices, and are mainly used as pixel switching devices or driving devices of flat panel displays.
Organic light-emitting displays are typically formed of materials that emit light when a voltage is applied thereto. Organic light-emitting displays have certain advantages over liquid crystal device (LCD) displays, such as a high luminance, wide viewing angles, and high response speeds. Organic light-emitting devices typically do not require a backlight, and thus can be made thin. An organic light-emitting display typically includes an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) and a TFT switching or driving the OLED.
The source and drain electrodes of TFTs used in organic light-emitting displays may have a double or triple-layered metal and/or metal oxide stack structure in consideration of emission direction, resistance, contact with an active layer, and contact with an electrode of an OLED. However, it can be difficult to etch a stack structure formed of materials having different etching properties to have a uniform profile using a single etchant.